


Better Together Than Apart

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella had been nervous when she'd heard about Kit having to leave the castle for a day or two. A sudden matter had come up, and he was expected to make a political visit to a nearby kingdom with the new Grand Duke to accompany him.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together Than Apart

Ella had been nervous when she'd heard about Kit having to leave the castle for a day or two. A sudden matter had come up, and he was expected to make a political visit to a nearby kingdom with the new Grand Duke to accompany him.

Kit had felt no less sad about this, but he was sure that Ella would be alright without him. Even if she herself was not entirely sure of her talents as a queen.

"I'll be back before you know it", Kit had promised before cupping Ella's face in his hands and kissed her. Ella had kissed back, and they had lingered in each other's touch before Kit had solemnly nodded his head, heading towards where his horse was waiting.

Ella had been left standing there as her husband rode off. He would be back in two days, and it would be the longest two days of Ella's new life.

Not because she was not capable of being alone. Not at all. Ella enjoyed time along, which she often spent reading or singing, or doing chores around the castle. But she missed Kit. She had grown accustomed to being around him even more often than she'd been around her parents as a child, and this sudden distance was not something she wished for.

Ella used this time she had on her hands to get to know the staff better. She found out that one of the cooks was allergic to mushrooms, and was not allowed in the kitchen whenever something with said ingredient was prepared. She found out that one of the gardeners preferred red roses over all other flowers, and tended to them far more carefully than all the others combined.

Ella also found out that it was one of the maids' lifelong dream to take part in a royal ball. She had heard about the ball that Ella had attended before becoming queen, and ever since then she had hoped of being able to be a guest at one. As Ella helped the girl fold the sheets in the bedroom, she decided that one day she would make the girl's dream come true.

Ella received a letter from Kit the next day. He told her about the weather in the kingdom, about how the political matters were going smoothly, and how he missed her terribly. She replied back with the same sort of sentiment, and as she sealed the envelope, she wondered how the mail had gotten to her so quickly. Perhaps the pair had some magic to help them wherever they went.

Ella, of course, was not one to neglect her friends. She spent time with her mouse friends, and took the opportunity to go riding in the forest. Of course, she had some guards escort her, for it did not do well for a queen to go riding all by herself. 

The afternoon to herself still cleared her mind and made her feel more thrilled than she had in a while, but she knew that the true joy would arrive the next day, when her husband would return.

And so, the very next morning, Ella ran down the stairs and on her way out of the castle. She ran down the steps she had ran that very night she had lost her slipper, and she ran right into Kit's arms, holding him tightly. 

She had landed in his arms as soon as he had gotten off his horse. Her eagerness had taken him a bit by surprise, but he certainly wasn't complaining. They embraced each other for a long time, enjoying the feel of each other, just happy to be reunited.

"How was the trip?" Ella asked when they finally broke free, but before Kit could reply, he decided that a better way to answer would be to seal her mouth in a kiss. Ella kissed back, cupping her husband's face in his hands as they held onto each other.

"It was fine. It's better now that it's over", Kit said in delight as they broke apart. He pressed his forehead against hers, smiling. 

"Why don't we spend the day together? You can tell me about everything you've been up to."

Ella nodded, taking Kit's hand in hers as they made their way back up to the castle. Everything was just as it should be again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty short, but I couldn't really come up with much else. Hopefully it's alright.


End file.
